Despedida
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Hay tantos momentos especiales, y aunque duele decir adiós por ahora es lo mejor que puede hacer, porque ese primer amor no fue dulce como lo esperaba, y aunque no se arrepiente de ese sentimiento, espera que cuando vuelva a encontrarse con esa persona su corazón ya no se acelere como lo hace en ese momento.


¡Hola, hola! n.n ¿Hay alguien por ahí? *-* Espero que si jejeje Como verán, ahora ando incursionando en el mundo de Free! xP con un shot (si es que alcanza a ser uno cx) ¿peculiar? jaja creo que si, ¿Verdad? Es que soy del pequeño grupo al que le gusta el Rintori *-* lo sé, pero están en el primer lugar de mi lista de parejas de Free! aún entre tanto material Rinharu, es algo que no puedo evitar xD.

Bueno, bueno, vámonos a lo que sigue...¡Disfruten el capitulo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anime: Free!

Pareja: Nitori x Rin

Advertencias: ¿Ninguna?

"Despedida"

Nadie necesita explicarle a Nitori Aiichiro qué es el amor, él ya conoce a la perfección todo sobre ese sentimiento, porque de hecho, él está enamorado de alguien, y no importa cuanto intente ocultar de quién se trata, porque el amor que profesa es un secreto a voces, ¡Oh, si! No es necesario indagar mucho para saber que la persona que vive en el corazón de Aiichiro es nada más y nada menos que Rin Matsuoka.

Él ha reconocido todas las señales que le indican que es amor lo que siente por su senpai; porque con solo verlo su corazón se exalta tanto que por un momento cree que se escapara de su pecho, también cuando un hormigueo similar al vuelo de las mariposas se forma en su estomago al escuchar esa varonil voz llamarle, sabe del amor porque una inmensa calidez le invade cuando por cosas del destino hay algo tan sutil como un roce de manos, o cuando una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en su cara solo con pasar tiempo juntos, aún si están sumergidos en un confortante silencio. Muy lindo y dulce ¿No? Claro que si, bueno, al menos hasta ese punto de la ecuación, porque aún con esas hermosas sensaciones a flor de piel, él ha experimentado ese otro lado del amor, ese lado amargo que no quería conocer, pero que al fin y al cabo se cruzó frente a él, ese que le restriega en la cara que nunca sería correspondido, y peor, que con la aparición de los chicos de Iwatobi, en especial Haru (Pero no es que lo odie o algo, el delfín no tiene culpa alguna de haber ganado el corazón del tiburón), su presencia ya no es necesaria en la vida del pelirrojo.

-Debo olvidarlo-Murmura el peligris antes de soltar un gran suspiro mientras mira con cierto deje de ansiedad el tablero que indica arribos y despegues del aeropuerto donde se encuentra.

Y Londres era perfecto para que esos sentimientos que le descontrolaban quedaran atrás, yendo a ese prestigioso instituto ingles que le ofrecía una beca y al que tanto había querido ir desde hacía tiempo pero que rechazó cuando conoció a Rin Matsuoka.

-Pero...-Trató de decirse en el tono más convincente que pudo.

Aiichiro se levantó de su asiento y observó por enésima vez la puerta de entrada del aeropuerto, llevándose nuevamente la triste realidad: Rin no estaba por ningún lado.

Que cruda es la realidad.

-Él no vendrá-

No llega, esa persona que se volvió especial en su corazón en tan corto tiempo parece no tener el minimo interes en despedirse.

-No vendrá-Y repitiendo esas palabras, no puede evitar que una lagrima se escape.

La esperanza es un sueño que nunca duerme, pero en este caso, parece ir muriendo lentamente.

-Tonto-

No es como que espere una escena dramatica como la de las peliculas, donde Rin llegara corriendo y con un tono desesperado le pidiera no tomar ese avión, bueno, sería un mentiroso si dijera que en las noches previas al viaje no fantaseo con que eso sucediera, sin embargo, jamas ocurriría tal tontería, no, eso lo sabe bien, pero si le hubiera gustado que Rin estuviera acompañandole en el aeropuerto, deseándole un buen viaje y estancia en el extranjero, algo que todo buen amigo haría en casos como esos (Si hasta el capitán Mikoshiba se había levantado muy temprano para despedirlo), o acaso es que Rin…¿Nunca lo vio siquiera como un buen amigo?

-Un sustituto-Murmura al ser lo primero que le cruzó por la mente.

Era algo obvio, ¿Como es que no se dio cuenta? Todas las señales estuvieron ahí, siempre, él solo era un sustituto de aquella amistad que Rin tenía con los de Iwatobi, y ahora que ya todo estaba solucionado, él salía sobrando.

—_Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de abordar el avión 1344 por el pasillo número 5-_

Se levantó de su asiento, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a donde había indicado la señorita del altavoz.

Tal vez dentro de unos años ese amor se convierta solo en un vago recuerdo en su mente que incluso llegue a confundirse con un sueño, porque aunque sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos Aiichiro espera encontrarse alguna vez con Rin en el futuro, y cuando ese día llegue, lo mirara fijamente y sonreira, no solo por el reencuentro, sino tambien porque su corazón ya no latirá intensamente, su rostro ya no se iluminara con un vergonzoso sonrojo y ya no sentirá esas mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

-.-..-..-...-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No es la gran historia, solamente puse a trabajar a mi ardilla pensando en el amor unilateral y cuando alguien tiene el deseo de dejar de querer a una persona. Considero que el titulo le va perfecto al shot porque en esta historia Ai-chan se va al extranjero y además quiere olvidar ese primer amor.

Ojala les haya gustado ;) ¡Gracias por leerme!


End file.
